jonaspediafandomcom-20200222-history
Chara Dreemurr
"I don't know what we shall do now." '-Chara Dreemurr, commenting on Jonas being blamed for the Great MindPlus War.' "I'm a...ghost?" '-Chara Dreemurr, 15th September 2015.' "Why are we doing nothing but having an argument over pineapple on pizza right now?" '-Chara Dreemurr, 25th June 2019.' 'Chara Dreemurr '(known as Chara Brown until 2003) is the leader of the Jonish political party Liberal Democrats, and is the deputy prime minister of Jonas. They are the first of 8 children to fall down Mt. Ebott, falling down in 2003, and returning to Earth in 2015. They were a nominee for the 2019 Month of July People Awards, in the category "Politician", being a finalist and coming 4th. Early Life Chara was born as Chara Mary Brown in Williamston, Thaines Valley, at the North Brownlee Hospital, from their former parents, Sarah Brown and Joe Brown. It is thought that when they were a baby, a nurse accidentally fed him chocolate milk instead of regular milk, and as a result, they became obsessed with anything chocolate throughout their life, most notably chocolate itself, and goes as far as trying to steal it. Their sibling Frisk was born several years later without this treatment and he turned out to act like a relatively normal person. Around the age of 7, in the year 2003, Chara fell into depression following the death of their mother on the 18th of May 2003, and the amount of hate they got from bullies. It is said that they ran as far as to the nearby town of Gåvla, and traversed the mountain of Mt. Ebott. It is told that Chara found a cave with a large hole in it. When Chara tried to have a closer look, they fell in. Around 2006, Chara poisoned themselves with buttercup flowers. No one knows why yet. They survived, but nearly died due to poison in 2008 if it wasn't for medicine. It is unknown how they got out in the year 2015, possibly due to the barrier in Mt. Ebott breaking. Chara didn't attend the University of Sabine or the Yellow City University in Yellow City like their siblings and friends, but rather the Univerzita oleje vaření (University of Cooking Oil) in Herthery, between 2015 and 2018. Recent Life Chara Dreemurr lives in their hometown in Williamston, Thaines. They sometimes make bramin skylat (chocolate snail pie), which according to Jaydish president Jayden Albert, is some of the best that was ever madeSource: www.jrt.co.jy/news/pm_says_chara_dreemurr_makes_best_chocolate_snail_pie. One time, they did happen to come across Jonas's son, Brian, who was in Jonas at the time, but their meeting was cut short due to a train coming through and sending Brian flying into oblivion, much to Chara's confusion. Occasionally he visits his family and cousins for Christmas. Chara joined the Liberal Democrats political party in 2018, while around 2000, they became friends with Jonas Albert, who would later become the Conservative party leader and prime minister. Chara remains not married, though some random people in Jayden possibly hope she will marry Jonas Albert, though both Jonas and Chara have confirmed that they do not love each other, and that they usually treat each other like friends, however the fandom keeps on shipping. It has recently been assumed that Chara was born on the 14th of May, 1996. 1996 was the year they were born in, but the 14th of May is the day that Chara fell into the Underground in 2003. Their birthday was revealed by Chara on NationChat on the 21st of June, 2019, that their actual birthday is on the 7th of July, as confirmed when they visited their father. They have some speculation that ghosts do exist. See also * Jonas Albert * Chocolate * Kingdom of Monsters * Buttercup poisoning * Liberal Democrats Party (Jonas) References Category:Jonas Category:Government of Jonas Category:Chara Dreemurr Category:Dreemurr Category:Jonish people Category:Politicians Category:Liberal Democrats party Jonas Category:People